Kiss the girl
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Nikola has lost his voice. But he needs to tell Helen how he feelsbefore he loses his chance. Set to the song from The Little Mermaid Kiss The Girl


Hobbits Notes:_ Ever since I swore on the head of Loki to take crocodile shears to any nubbinlovin bunny who sent me a song fic, the nubbin lovin bunnies have given me nothing BUT song fics. they refused to let this one go, so here it is._

_Sanctuary belongs to Syfy. Kiss the Girl is Disneys. (The little Mermaid)  
><em>

_Fun Teslen fluff dedicated to Glitch and DG_

* * *

><p>Nikola sighed and lay back on the bed. The sunlight playing across the water was reflected on the ceiling above him. He watched it dance.<br>He Hated boats. Nikola tried yet again to get his hands free, but to no avail. Leave it to Helen to have vampire resistant, nonmetallic handcuffs. He would have complained to his old college friend about her mistreatment ... If he still had his voice.  
>Unfortunately while chasing down one of Helens Fuzzy wuzzies (mostly because it was his fault the fuzzywuzzy got loose in the first place) Nikola was hit with a supersonic vibration. Even with his vampire abilities, he was not completely immune.<br>Now here he was locked in a room on a boat with his hands cuffed and no voice.  
>Perfect.<br>Nikola stood and contemplated the door lock. With a little effort he could probably unlock it with his magnetism. Closing his eyes, the vampire concentrated. The cuffs made it a little more difficult, but after a few minutes Nikola heard a satisfying _Click_. He smiled in self-satisfaction and strolled onto the deck.  
>Helen stood at the bow, facing the water.<br>He had only ever babysat young Ashley once when she was 5. But once was enough to forever ingrain the song from that mermaid movie she had insisted on watching no less than thirty times in a row.

**There you see her **

**Sitting there across the way**

Nikola watched Helen carefully. Her dark hair streamed out behind her and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the sun. She stood completely still.  
>Nikola paused to take in the sight of her. She was grace and elegance personified. Her ebony hair contrasted perfectly with her moon-white porcelain skin. To Nikola, she was perfect.<br>Almost as though she could sense his attention, Helen turned in Nikolas direction. She gave him a shy embarrassed smile and turned back to the ocean.  
>Nikola strode purposefully over and placed his hand over her own. Helen smiled at him and the pair stood in companionable silence that could only come from knowing each other for over a century.<p>

**She don't got a lot to say **

**But there's something about her **

Helen sighed and turned to her oldest friend. "I'm sorry Nikola." she whispered.  
>The Serbian was slightly surprised. It wasn't like her to apologize. Helen had moved with purpose and certainty throughout all the years he had known her.<br>"If you hadn't been trying to help me catch the Calopus, you would never have lost your voice. It's all my fault."  
>Nikola reached for her but stopped midway to her cheek. He loved Helen for her strength, but there was an allure to her vulnerable side.<p>

** And you don't know why **

**But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl **

Nikola moved closer, but Helen turned away to observe the ocean Nikola leaned his elbow on the railing and looked out. The silence between the pair grew awkward. And he wished he could somehow break it.

**Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do**

Nikola examined her profile. Strong, straight-laced Helen Magnus her long alabaster neck curved gracefully and her long dark locks fell across her shoulders carelessly. She was achingly perfect. From the soft curve of her arms to the shapely silhouette of her long legs. Nikola could stand there and drink in the sight of her forever. Helen of Troy couldn't possibly hold a candle to the stunning beauty that was Helen of Oxford. His Helen.  
>"Nikola?" Helen reached out and touched the vampires arm, breaking the spell. He smiled reassuringly.<br>"Remember the time in Rome you said you loved me?" Helen asked shyly. Nikola nodded eagerly  
>"I was just wondering if... maybe" Helen shook her head and sighed. "Never mind."<br>Nikola licked his lips. He hardly dared believe it. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? Was Helen, his Helen opening her heart to him?

**Possible she wants you too  
>There is one way to ask her<strong>

Nikola felt his heart speed up. He had one chance. She HAD to know how he felt. But with his voice gone and his hands cuffed, he had no way to say it.

** It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl **

Nikola cupped Helens chin carefully between his shackled hands

_(kiss the girl)_

and pulled her face to his own

_ (kiss the girl)_

pressing his lips to hers with a soft fierce kiss. He pulled away quickly, but returned for a second more passionate kiss moments later.

**Sha la la la la la My oh my Look like the boy too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Ain't that sad?<br>Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl **

Nikola pulled away and sighed. Perhaps she hadn't been ready after all. Maybe in another hundred years she would be. And he would be waiting, because he knew after a thousand years he would still love Helen Magnus.  
>Nikola looked into her eyes, ready to apologize any way he could. Before he moved more than a few centimeters, Helen pounced, lunging for the vampire and wrapping her hands into his wild hair. Their lips met and almost before Nikola could comprehend what had happened, they were kissing again.<p>

**Now's your moment **

**Floating in a blue lagoon **

**Boy you better do it soon**

** No time will be better**

"Nikola." Helen breathed his name and placed her forehead against his.  
>"Helen." Nikola smiled reverently.<br>"Nikola!" Helen repeated in shock.  
>"Helen" Nikola whispered reverently and breathed in her<br>"Nikola" Helen pushed him off her. "Your voice is back."  
>Nikola took a deep breath. "Helen" there was so much he had to tell her. So much she needed to know. How sorry he was for all the trouble he caused. How he had always loved her. How he never wished her and Druitt any ill will...<br>How the Spiderman underwear he borrowed from Henry were too tight...  
>"Helen I-" Nikola sighed heavily. This was the absolute most important thing he would ever say. He hoped she was ready to hear it.<p>

**She don't say a word **

**And she won't say a word **

**Until you kiss the girl **

**Sha la la la la la **

"Helen. I love you."  
>"I know." Helen nodded.<br>"You -WHAT?" Nikola looked at her incredulously.  
>Helen shrugged. "I always have. I was just too stubborn and blind to it. "<p>

** Don't be scared You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl Sha la la la la la <strong>

"Even in Rome, when I was seconds from killing you?" Nikola challenged.  
>Helen smiled and shook her head. "You were never going to kill me Nikola."<br>The Serbian pouted. "Not fair. Who told you?"  
>Helen laughed. "You did. In bhalasaam when I confronted you about it, you didn't deny it. But you repeated how you loved me."<p>

**Don't stop now **

**Don't try to hide it how **

**You want to kiss the girl **

**Sha la la la la la **

**Float along **

**And listen to the song **

**The song say kiss the girl **

**Go on and kiss the girl **

"I do Helen." Nikola nodded reverently "I always have. Since the day we met"  
>"That's good." Helen unlocked the cuffs and caressed his knuckles. "Because I love you as well."<br>Nikola smiled and pulled Helen closer

_Go on and kiss the girl_

She closed her eyes smiling softly

_Go on and kiss the girl_

as their lips met yet again.

_Go on and kiss the girl_.

His lips were velvety smooth with only the lightest vibration for the growl in Nikola s throat.

** Sha la la la la The music play**

** Do what the music say**

Nikola pulled Helen closer hardly daring to breathe

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Could this really be happening? Or was it a wonderful dream?

_Go on and kiss the girl_

If it was, he could never bear to wake up.

_Go on and kiss the girl _

the soft comfort of her weight in his hands, the way she pressed herself to him.

_Go on and kiss the girl _

the soft flutter in his stomach.

**Don't stop now **

**Don't try to hide it how **

**You want to kiss the girl **

**Sha la la la la la **

Nikola pulled Helen closer, eliciting a small surprised squeak from her. He took full advantage and slipped his tongue past her lips. Helen moaned with pleasure as Nikola carefully explored her mouth.

** Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl **

Nikola pulled Helen flush up against him and let off a feral growl. It reverberated down her throat, making her knees go weak. In retaliation, she wrapped her fingers into his crazy hair.

**Sha la la la la The music play**

** Do what the music say **

**You got to kiss the girl **

**You've got to kiss the girl **

They broke the kiss panting but didn't move away from each other  
>"Nikola you are..." Helen gasped.<br>"I know." He smirked arrogantly. Helen laughed and slapped his arm playfully. Nikola grinned crookedly and stole another kiss.  
>"You are exquisite, my dear Helen." Nikola finally released her.<p>

**You wanna kiss the girl**

** You've gotta kiss the girl**

** Go on and **  
>"Since you have miraculously recovered your voice." Helen smirked. "We should tell the captain we can head back to the Sanctuary." She pulled lightly on Nikolas tie. "We can head back to my room and discuss it more comfortably"<br>The vampire followed willingly. Anywhere Helen was going was where he wanted to be.  
>"Nikola?" Helen frowned and studied him carefully "Are you humming <em>the lion King <em>?"

** Kiss the girl **


End file.
